But, Just Why?
by AxG Fluffy
Summary: Ken does the thing most of the people he knows think he wouldn't do:He commits suicide. Now the chosen children morn, and say what they think.Warning:Implied Daiken, my first fic too.


But Just Why?  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own Digimon Adventure/Digimon:Digital Monsters..It belongs to Toei, Bandai, Saban, and evryone else involved with that.  
  
  
Daisuke's POV  
Ichijouji Ken....How that name brought back oh-so-many enjoyable memories...His dreams..And what happened..When we confessed....The way his eyes had tears, the way they shone...And no one, not even himself, will see them, those shiny sapphire eyes, shine that special way again. Just why'd you do it, Ken? Why?  
  
I break down and cry. He was my best friend, he never thought bad of me. Never. Never laughed at me for making a mistake. He understood me, he loved me... And now, he can't show it anymore...  
  
Miyako's POV  
  
I loved him, but he didn't want me. But, I know he liked me as a friend. That's true for all of us. Daisuke being the exception. He loved him, and I understood that. But, I still cared for him very much. I still loved him, even though his heart and soul was devoted to Daisuke. And so what?   
  
We're all crying. Crying, misty-eyes, I turned my head to Daisuke. His eyes were red, his face stained with tears and..What is that mark on his wrist? He..He just couldn't have? But, I still wonder, why'd you do it, Ken, WHY? You're tearing us apart by not letting us know, WHY?  
  
Iori's POV  
  
I was never as close to him like Miyako and Daisuke. He liked her as a close friend, he loved Daisuke for encouraging him, and understanding him so well. We'd never had a close relationship like that, Ken. We could have had a good friendly talk, but..We just never....Talked much...But why, Ken, why? I thought you were a genius, but you were stupid enough to do this....  
  
I look to Daisuke and Miyako. Out of us, Daisuke had been crying the hardest, Miyako being second. I see Ken's parents, his mother saying,"And now..We've lost both of them...." and sobbing...  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
Ken, why? Just look at all of us now. We'd never really talked, but still.. It hurts us all at different degrees. Daisuke, Miyako and your parents are taking it the hardest. Iori, Takeru and I are trying to keep them calmer, but they can't.  
  
Maybe the crest of light could've help lighten you up? Oh, I know...Ken, what happened to you? Why did you go and do that? No one would've expected you to just..Throw your life away like..Like THAT!  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
I hadn't really known you too well..Or, not as well as Daisuke and Miyako had...What happened to make you do this? I don't understand...What would Wormmon think of you? Why...We're all in tears now. Ken, I would have given you hope if we were closer. Daisuke would've given courage, and frienship, love....Miyako, she would've...Been sincere and tell you everything she thought of that idea...Iori..He would've been reliable enough to be there to help you...Hikari would've talked to you to straighten this out...  
  
We all wonder..Ken...We wonder, what were you thinking? And, why? Look at all of us...And, did you think of Daisuke's feelings..They're deeply hurt, and he's starting to believe you don't love him...Miyako's feelings are hurt too, just not as much as Daisuke's..  
  
Ken's POV  
  
You guys are probably wondering,'Why Ken, why?' Daisuke, I'm sorry..For not, telling you and everyone else...Telling the truth..But, I couldn't escape it, Daisuke-chan, I couldn't...  
  
I. Why does it always come to 'I?' Why is that? I don't understand why....I'm really sorry, to all of you...I just wasn't thinking straight at the time...And I should've said something...But, it's all over for me..I'm..Gone...Daisuke...Kudasai....Daisuke, Ai Shiteru, koibito....Forever...  
  
Third Person..  
  
"It's our last goodbyes..Sayonara, Ken-chan...Ai shiteru..Koibito...I love you...I just wish you were here...Now..."Daisuke said, voice cracking. He placed a rose, a dark, blood red, rose on Ken's still form. Daisuke cried out in pain, and left.  
  
"Ken...Why? Why? Why? I can't really say much now...But, I miss you.."Miyako said depressedly..(Is that a word? It is now!)  
  
Ken's parents had gone after the kids. Daisuke had returned."Ken, we'll miss you very much, son..We'll see you and Osamu, when it's our turn to pass on..But, now we'll never have grandchildren..."Ken's dad stated sadly.  
  
Ken's mother sighed sadly,"We knew the time would come, but we hadn't expected this soon. Ken, well miss you.."She sobbed.  
  
Daisuke had walked up to them. He cried with them and said,"I can't..I just can't..It's too hard..."He hiccuped. Ken's parents hugged the boy in an embrace. He continused,"And..We didn't even have the chance..To tell..You..."  
  
Ken's parents just stood still. They looked at the boy and asked simoutaniously,"What do you mean,'To tell..You...'"  
  
Daisuke said, sobbing, clutching at his chest,"He loved me, and I loved him back...It only happened 3 weeks before he..Jumped off the bridge (goodness, I have to do a prequel)...We wanted to tell you soon..But, this happened..An--"  
  
They looked at the boy. Then they'd embraced him in a giant hug."Why didn't you just tell us? What happened?"(Geez this getting longer than I thought)  
  
Daisuke replied,"We couldn't..."  
  
After an hour...  
  
Daisuke, and Ken's parents stepped outside. They stared at the sky..Two angels, one with darker, indigo hair, hovered above...  
  
'Osamu, do you think they'll remember us forever, love us..Forever?' Ken asked. The older angel sighed and said,'Of course they will, Ken, itoto-chan..I'm sure they will...'  
  
They floated down, and touched the three's shoulders. They turned around, but didn't see amything. Mr.Ichijouji just hugged the two tighter. They all sighed, and thought of the lost loved ones...  
  
  
OWARI... 


End file.
